Caught With His Name On Her Lips
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline just wants to relieve some tension before meeting Tyler at the Grill, but things go differently read and review hope you enjoy


**AN: I own nothing the CW, and L.J. Smith own the characters. Not beta'd hope you enjoy. **

**Caught With His Name On Her Lips**

Caroline looked at the clock she had an hour before she had to meet Tyler at the Grill for breakfast. It was their thing to do now. They'd meet up for breakfast there or one of them would cook. She'd found out that Tyler could cook. He didn't just do the microwave stuff either. She had thought she'd been in heaven when she had his chili.

She stopped thinking about food going to her secret box getting it out the back closet. An hour would be enough time to distress with this she thought. Since she had become a vampire she'd been horny all the time. It drove her crazy sometimes. Caroline had already taking a shower so she could just leave after she relived the bubble inside her that needed to feel her vibrator in her. It wasn't the same as a man, but it did the trick.

She stripped down lying on her bed with her legs open. She started playing with her nipples pinching them. She gasped out at how the pain and pleasure mixed. She was already wet so there was no reason to go slow. However she wanted to draw this out, she needed a really good release. One she hadn't had in weeks now, she just hoped the vibrator would help.

Caroline closed her eyes moving her hand down to her center running her fingers over the outside of her southern lips. She had been having a dream every night now that ended with her not getting off in it. She'd wake up because her alarm clock or something else.

This morning she'd woke up and in the dream she'd been caught. She hadn't been able to make out who had caught her though. They had been talking about something and took the vibrator away from her. That had been when she woke up, which she still was pissed at.

Caroline started stroking her clit thinking about the faceless guy she'd been dreaming about. He had a toned body that was for sure. They had never gotten farther than him taking the vibrator before she'd woken up. However, he'd been shirtless when he'd walked to her bed. She moved her finger down sliding it into her wet hole few times before bringing it back up. She whimpered making her fingers go faster until she was almost at the edge. She was panting trying to get the dream to come back.

She reached over picking up the vibrator turning it on one to start with touching it to her clit. She cried out feeling the waves crashing over her. She didn't have to breathe but she was panting, her body bowed up at the release. It still wasn't what she'd wanted. She was trying to make the guy's face appear so she could see him.

It was like the headless horseman when she saw him. However, this guy looked a lot hotter. His shoulders were broad; he had toned abs and lots of muscles. She teased her nipples with the vibrator whimpering. It was like fire was running through her body at the moment. She needed a good release that would satisfy her body.

After few minutes she moved the vibrator down to her opening teasing it. She wanted this to last a while longer. She slowly slid the vibrator in leaving it off for now. It wasn't large enough she thought an image popping in her mind of that mystery guy. The guy's face was still gone, but she could see him as if he was right there with her. She started crying out as she got closer moving it faster inside of her.

****

Tyler decided to pick Caroline up instead going straight to the Grill. He'd seen her car and stopped going up to her door. He was about to ring the bell when he heard her from somewhere in the house. She was half screaming, but he didn't know if she was in trouble. She'd freaked last week when she found a spider. He still smiled at the fact she was still scared stuff even as a vampire. It made him see even more that she was still Caroline. Just like she told him he was still himself all the time.

He tested the door finding it unlocked like usual. Nobody around here really locked their doors so he walked inside going to find her. He followed the sounds of her going upstairs till he was at her bedroom door. It was wide open, he guessed because her mom was at the council meeting he remembered Caroline telling him was happening today.

Any thoughts about council meetings, or killing spiders left his mind when he saw Caroline. He should leave, but he couldn't avert his eyes. Caroline was lying on the bed with her legs spread apart completely naked. He bit his bottom lip at the sight. She was whimpering and moaning moving something in and out of her. He could hear the buzzing noise and figured out what it probably was. The sounds she was making went straight to his cock.

He knew he shouldn't be watching her, she thought she was alone. They were supposed to be just friends, best friends. He'd wanted more though before he'd left. She'd turned him down and he just couldn't go back there. Tyler had risked it then, he couldn't risk his heart again. He hid it well he thought all his feelings for her. Caroline was saying something now he heard it and there was no mistaking what he'd heard.

Caroline gasped finally seeing the face of the guy. She didn't think it could be right, but the body fit the face. "Tyler, oh god please," she cried out moving the vibrator faster inside of her. She was too lost in her pleasure to even notice he was really standing at the door. She shouldn't be dreaming about this, but she had those secret thoughts. She had never stopped thinking about that kiss months ago on her front porch.

This wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about her best friend, but back then he hadn't been headless at first. She didn't want to stop so she went with it, she could keep her emotions in check when she saw him. All the feelings she'd started having for him were still locked away. She didn't want to risk their friendship. She cried out again closer than she was before, but still not close enough.

****

He knew it was taking a risk, but she was shouting his name while using her vibrator. There was no mistaken that she had feelings for him too. If she didn't she wouldn't still be on her bed like she was now. He walked over beside her bed seeing her eyes shut tight. Her head was thrashing on the pillow, the others knocked away. Tyler wrapped his hand around hers stilling the vibrator inside of her. She was stronger than him, but the motions stopped. The sound of her whimpering covered the vibrators noises.

Caroline opened her eyes looking at him; she wanted to run get away he was actually here. She couldn't find the will power to move though. It was exactly like the dream; this was where it always ended his hand over hers. He'd pull the vibrator out tossing it away, but it was still inside her. His hand covered her other one and he wasn't pulling it out.

Tyler didn't want to stop himself from giving in any more. He slowly pulled the vibrator away when her hand moved from under his. He some how found his voice not sure how though. She looked amazing right now and he could smell her. "You don't need this, you got the real thing," he tossed it away before claiming her lips. He kissed away any reply she could make besides the whimper that escaped.

Caroline wanted him like in that dream she'd been having. All the thoughts of protest left her mind feeling his hand moving up her side. Goosebumps followed a path up her arm before she reached up trying to pull him on the bed.

Tyler pulled away going to breakfast forgotten he now had other plans. He was horny all the time and it was slow trying to find somebody to hook up with. It wasn't that he wasn't offered, it was more his fear hurting them. Caroline could take his strength though, he knew that for fact. He backed up a few inches getting undressed. It didn't take long; he had his own speed not as fast as hers, but still fast.

Caroline watched him biting her lip she wasn't going to stop this. She needed him, wanted him here too. Once he was just as naked as her she reached out taking his hand. He wasn't going to back down letting her pull him to the bed. He kissed her again not as desperate this time.

She was already soaking wet and the two orgasms from earlier had her still blissed out. She moaned closing her eyes against the feeling. He was teasing her the way she had earlier with the vibrator. The head of his cock moved against her opening. "Please," she begged needing him inside of her. She didn't know if she would last long or at all once he was inside of her.

He couldn't deny her anything, "Open your eyes," Tyler said wanting to watch her. He waited until she did before thrusting inside of her. He moved slowly her eyes were wide and she let out a whimper holding onto his arms. She had her eyes still on him watching him. This wasn't the dream she'd been having this was real. Tyler was really above her and he was filling her with his cock. His very hard cock that she thought wasn't going to fit, but it did.

The heat coming off of him covered her like no blanket ever could. She pulled him down kissing him again needing him as close as she could get him. Caroline clamped down around him when he thrust back inside. The power of her hold would have probably torn a normal guy's thing right off, but it had him moaning. It was his eyes that closed this time against the pleasure.

Caroline closed her eyes when he started moving faster. She let her hands go down his back her cool hands against his hot back sent shivers down his spine. He had a tight grip on her hips moving in and out faster with each thrust. She was moving with her just as fast their supernatural speeds starting to kick in.

****

"TYLER," Caroline let out a cry when she felt him hit against the neck of her womb. She had never felt that pleasure before not with any guy. She arched up her mouth open; he was hitting the same spot over and over now. She felt the pleasure coming to a breaking point before Caroline finally two weeks of frustration got the release she'd been wanting. Her whole body was shaking at the power of it.

Her name was coming from his mouth as well. He hadn't had an orgasm this intense ever. She was clamping down again and he couldn't move as he filled her. Her nails were digging into his back and he groaned out. The pain mixed with the pleasure as he kissed her again riding out the waves of their climax. She could see his eyes as they changed to golden and smiled. Apparently they didn't just show when he was angry.

Caroline flipped them over so she was on top pinning his hands down on the bed. She wasn't going to be able to move out this bed at all. She could feel him inside of her still half hard, he hadn't completely gone soft. She grinned at the thought, glad that he'd come over. This was going to be a very productive day she thought.

"How long where you there?" she asked nipping at his neck. She wanted to know how long he'd watched her. It turned her on again just knowing he'd seen her. He'd caught her in the act of pleasuring herself.

Tyler flipped them over so she was under him again, "Long enough to hear you screaming my name out," he moved down pulling out of her. He flicked his tongue over her clit causing her to buck. It was sensitive and he smiled at that. He parted her southern lips looking at the juices flowing out of her still. He wanted to taste her again and moved closer licking the cum that was moving down her leg first. He followed it up to her opening thrusting his tongue inside.

Caroline gripped the sheets crying out feeling his tongue inside of her. It was like fire at first, but she knew it wouldn't burn her. His tongue was circling her clit now sucking it into his mouth. She moved trying to get herself farther into his mouth. She needed more friction as her next orgasm started building. "Tyler," she whimpered.

Tyler looked up at her still sucking at her clit. He pulled away before putting one of her legs over his shoulder, which opened her up even more. Her eyes were closed tight and he could hear her breathing even though she didn't have to. She looked amazing right now. Tyler went back to what he had been doing.

She wanted to cum so bad right now, but then again she wanted him to keep doing what he was doing. His tongue was joined by two his fingers inside of her making her gasp out bucking back against him. He chuckled against her sending chills through her. His fingers curling against that sweet spot and she was going over his name coming out in a scream this time.

He moved up beside her kissing every inch he could reach from where he was laying. He could see her fangs biting into her lip. It turned him on he'd wanted to know what it felt like to be bitten. She had refused to bite him even before this. She'd thought he'd been joking, but he hadn't been. He really wanted to know.

Caroline opened her eyes looking at Tyler he had his eyes on her lips and she knew what he was looking at really. She still remembered when they'd been at his house watching Twilight. He'd asked did it really hurt to be bitten by a vampire. She had told him it didn't burn because she didn't have venom like they did. She leaned over snuggling against him letting her fangs sink into his chest.

Tyler moaned biting down on his bottom lip, she took a pull and started stroking him. He didn't have it in him to feel embarrassed at the fact by the third time she drank he was cumming in her hand. It felt better than he could have imagined. She licked the little blood that came out of the two holes before they healed over.

She rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes. The dream wasn't needed any more because she had a better one. Tyler was better than that vibrator too; his words still dancing in her head. He had looked so hot taking that vibrator away. She didn't need it any more, that was for sure. If she had him to satisfy her like this every time, she'd never need another toy.

Tyler watched her drift off before he closed his eyes too after bringing the covers up over them. She had better than any girl he'd been with before. There was no going back to some human girl when he had Caroline. She still had a heart, even if it didn't beat any more. He couldn't help think about his good idea of coming here first. They'd find food later right now he wanted to sleep beside her.

**THE END**


End file.
